Fanowska My Little Pony Wiki:Kucyk Miesiąca
Fire Speed ponysona użytkowniczki Forever Awesome Chciałabym zgłosić moją ponysonę Fire Speed na kucyka miesiąca. Jest miła, mądra i wysportowana. W jej towarzystwie zawsze jest fajnie! Głosy za: #Nata (dyskusja) 22:49, paź 17 2013 (UTC) #... #... Głosy przeciw: #NADIJA03 12:44, paź 17, 2013 (UTC) # AgnessAngel (Tablica) 12:06, paź 18, 2013 (UTC) #... #... Dyskusja: Zwyczajny rekolor Spitfire, jeszcze galeria w artykule i prawie w ogóle nie ma wad. Ja jestem na nie. NADIJA03 12:44, paź 17, 2013 (UTC) Przeczytałam jeszcze raz artykuł...kucyk ma wady, galerie można zrobić, a rekolor...niektórzy nie mają talentu do rysowania więc muszą robić jakoś kucyki. Nata (dyskusja) 12:52, paź 17, 2013 (UTC) Morska Czeluść ponysona Kucysi Kucyk ten jest nowy lecz po kilku godzinach cieżkiej pracy napisałam jej dotychczasowe opis i historię. Komentarze jak widzę są same pozytywne i wiele osób chce narysować Czeluść. Dziękuję Kochana siostrzyczka! (Moja tabliczka) 09:22, paź 14, 2013 (UTC) Głosy za: #Ktoś kto lubi ktosie czyli nikt ;-; (dyskusja) 12:54, paź 14, 2013 (UTC) #Plimwie (dyskusja) 19:14, paź 14, 2013 (UTC) #Nata (dyskusja ) 18:07, paź 15, 2013 (UTC) #NADIJA03 12:44, paź 17, 2013 (UTC) # AgnessAngel (Tablica) 12:07, paź 18, 2013 (UTC) Głosy przeciw: #... #... #... Dyskusja: Kucyk fajny,ma ładne kolory i ogólnie jest świetny.Pozdrawiam Twaila ~~TWAILA SPARKLA~~ Sparkla (dyskusja) 19:59, paź 14, 2013 (UTC) Cherry Blossom ponysona użytkowniczki Kiteczka Artykuł jest skończony i rozbudowany. Galeria ma ponad 100 zdjęć, więc uważam, że jest odpowiedni. Jest to mój pierwszy kucyk dany na kucyka miesiąca. To tylko próba:3 Ale głosujcie xD odwdzięczę się :* (Kufa,Odwdzięczę,Trudne do napisania ;-;).Kiedy poraz pierwszy chciałam aby Cherry była kucykiem miesiąca nie udało się...No,może teraz sie uda :D Ojej dziękuje wam :* moja Cherry ma najwięcej głosów :* jesteście wspaniali :*** Głosy za: #Koniara ♥ (dyskusja) 09:08, paź 12, 2013 (UTC) #justynkaaa ♥ 11:36,paź 10, 2013 (UTC) #AgataTheNinja 18:27,paź 12, 2013 (UTC) # Magdziaa (dyskusja) 16:44, paź 12, 2013 (UTC) # NADIJA03 17:10, paź 13, 2013 (UTC) # Ktoś kto lubi ktosie czyli nikt ;-; (dyskusja) 12:54, paź 14, 2013 (UTC) # Twaila ~~TWAILA SPARKLA~~ Sparkla (dyskusja) 19:56, paź 14, 2013 (UTC) # Nata (dyskusja) 18:09, paź 15, 2013 (UTC) # [[User:Kowalski967|''Attack Motorsport]] 05:41, paź 18, 2013 (UTC) # AgnessAngel (Tablica) 12:08, paź 18, 2013 (UTC) Głosy przeciw: #... #... #... Dyskusja: Colorful Week kucyk użytkowniczki Maja108 Klacz ma ciekawe cechy charakteru i inne ciekawe części artykułu. Głosy za: #NADIJA03 17:10, paź 13, 2013 (UTC) #... #... Głosy przeciw:en #Magdziaa (dyskusja) 13:00, paź 14, 2013 (UTC) # AgnessAngel (Tablica) 12:09, paź 18, 2013 (UTC) #... Dyskusja: Trzymajmy się zasady - minimum 10 tysięcy bajtów, by móc brać udział ;-; Magdziaa (dyskusja) 13:00, paź 14, 2013 (UTC) Needlework RED kucyk użytkowniczki Karcia1232 Mój artykuł jest krótki, proszę przeczytaj go i zagłosuj! Głosy za: #... #... #... Głosy przeciw: # Magdziaa (dyskusja) 16:38, paź 12, 2013 (UTC) #justynkaaa ♥ 20:31, paź 12, 2013 (UTC) #NADIJA03 17:10, paź 13, 2013 (UTC) # Cynamonka c; Napiszesz coś? 16:17, paź 17, 2013 (UTC) # AgnessAngel (Tablica) 12:10, paź 18, 2013 (UTC) Dyskusja: : [[Użytkownik:DASHIEEE|' ]] : Brak infoboksu, niecałe trzy tysiące bajtów. Zdecydowane nie. Magdziaa (dyskusja) 16:38, paź 12, 2013 (UTC) : Niestety,NIE. Brak infoboksu. Infoboks - niezbędny element w artykule. Radzę rozbudować artykuł,i wtedy zgłosić na kuca miesiąca. justynkaaa ♥ 20:34, paź 12, 2013 (UTC) : A ja popieram użytkowniczki wyżej. NADIJA03 17:10, paź 13, 2013 (UTC) : Po pierwsze BRAK infoboxu, aikorn?!?!?!? TO już można je tworzyć ;-; ? : Radzę nie pisać skrótami, które są zawarte w tym artykle, mało bajtów . : Tak jak Muffinka radzę najpierw ją rozbudować a dopiero potem pomyślec o zgłoszeniu. : Cztery raz nie, niestety odpadasz, normalnie ,,Mam Talent'' xd Kitte 21:55,paź 14, 2013 (UTC)'' : Ona już nie jest alicornem, ale artykuł słaby... Kiteczka, ja jestem Augustinem! :D NADIJA03 12:44, paź 17, 2013 (UTC) : Eeej, ja też chcę się zaliczać D: : A co do głosowania, to te same powody co wyżej. I jeszcze jedno: Mój artykuł jest krótki, proszę przeczytaj go i zagłosuj! ''Ale, że co, że mam zagosować, bo jest krótki? Albo dlatego, że ładnie prosisz? .-. : Dziękuję za uwagę (i jestem na nie). Cynamonka c; Napiszesz coś? 16:17, paź 17, 2013 (UTC) Cinnamoon ponysona Smietanka690 Artykuł nie jest krótki, ale też nie jest zbyt długi. Uważam, że klacz jest ciekawa, a błędów ortograficznych i interpunkcyjnych prawie nie ma. Przynajmniej spróbuję ;) Głosy za: #Plimwie (dyskusja) 14:51, paź 12, 2013 (UTC) #Magdziaa (dyskusja) 16:43, paź 12, 2013 (UTC) #Koniara ♥ (dyskusja) 18:45, paź 12, 2013 (UTC) #NADIJA03 17:10, paź 13, 2013 (UTC) #Ktoś kto lubi ktosie czyli nikt ;-; (dyskusja) 12:54, paź 14, 2013 (UTC) # AgnessAngel (Tablica) 12:11, paź 18, 2013 (UTC) Głosy przeciw: #... #... #... Dyskusja: Blazing Sun kucyk użytkowniczki Nataniella Zgłaszam Blazing Sun, ponieważ artykuł jest dobrze rozbudowany może nie ma tak dobrze rozbudowanej galerii. Chce tylko spróbować. Głosy za: #NADIJA03 17:10, paź 13, 2013 (UTC) #... #... Głosy przeciw: #... #... #... Dyskusja: Em... Jeżeli zgłaszasz ją na kuca miesiąca,to artykuł nie powinnien mieć kategorię "Artykuły w edycji". justynkaaa ♥ 17:45, paź 17, 2013 (UTC) Magic Sparkle ponysona użytkowniczki Mila1717 Artykuł jest skończony, długi oraz chciałabym zobaczyć kto zagłosuje,no i po prostu chcę spróbować i mam nadzieję wygranej (wiem zachowanie wścibskiej ;) ) Głosy za: #NADIJA03 17:10, paź 13, 2013 (UTC) #... #... Głosy przeciw: #... #... #... Dyskusja: Mufinka ponysona użytkowniczki Mufinka :3 Artykuł ten nie jest zalążkiem artykułu. Chcę tylko spróbować. Jak nie wygra to trudno,nie musi wygrać. Zagłosuj na Mufinkę! Głosy za: # Kitte:3 11:40 paź 12, 2013 (UTC) #NADIJA03 17:10, paź 13, 2013 (UTC) # Ulug. 18:01, paź 15, 2013 (UTC) Głosy przeciw: #Magdziaa (dyskusja) 16:42, paź 12, 2013 (UTC) #... #... Dyskusja: :Krótkie sekcje +plan codzienny? Wth? Artykuł ma potencjał, ale trzeba nad nim popracować. Magdziaa (dyskusja) 16:42, paź 12, 2013 (UTC) : EJ NO TO "WTH" jest moje!!! Ami strzela focha za 3,2,1... >:C [[Użytkownik:DASHIEEE|'Ami. ''']] 13:22, paź 14, 2013 (UTC) Claury Cambis ponysona użytkowniczki SparkleDarklina Mój artykuł jest w edycji ale małej.Myślę że spodoba się użytkownikom bo jej historia jest ciekawa. Głosy za: #... #... #... Głosy przeciw: #Magdziaa (dyskusja) 16:40, paź 12, 2013 (UTC) #NADIJA03 17:10, paź 13, 2013 (UTC) #justynkaaa ♥ 13:06,paź 16, 2013 (TC) #[[User:Kowalski967|Attack Motorsport]] 05:50, paź 18, 2013 (UTC) Dyskusja: :Dwu - trzy zdaniowe sekcje. Jeszcze nie teraz. :A ja jak zwykle popieram użytkownika wyżej. NADIJA03 17:10, paź 13, 2013 (UTC) :Ej,a czemu brak głosów za? Przecież to artykuł z ramką i co że w małej edycji? Twaila ~~TWAILA SPARKLA~~ Sparkla (dyskusja) 19:54, paź 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Małej edycji? SJP nie gryzie :/ Artykuł z ramką '''przede wszystkim nie powinien być brany do głosowania! Stahp, po co strzępię język po próżnicy, to i tak nic nie da -,- Magdziaa (dyskusja) 13:35, paź 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Nie. Artykuł jest za krótki. To nie jest jeszcze materiał na kucyka miesiąca. Niestety, jestem przeciw. justynkaaa ♥ 13:09, paź 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Ale wiecie przecież że to NIE moja kucykowa wersja? I wogóle poraz ostatni pytam CZEMU BRAK GŁOSÓW ZA?'''Powiedzcie co mam dopisać i napisze to.To samo w ogóle czemu Cherry Blossom ma ramkę?Twaila ~~TWAILA SPARKLA~~ Sparkla (dyskusja) 17:55, paź 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Masz ramkę, musisz być kucem miesiąca. '''Buck the logic! I nie wymuszaj głosów za, to nic nie da, jeszcze się rozpłacz, by była pełna drama. Magdziaa (dyskusja) 18:06, paź 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Ta rozpłakać,sama się rozpacz!;-;Twaila ~~TWAILA SPARKLA~~ Sparkla (dyskusja) 18:29, paź 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::Ah, idę się pociąć ;-; Łyżeczką ;-; Magdziaa (dyskusja) 18:31, paź 16, 2013 (UTC) Darklina,moja Cherry ma ramkę tak to się zgadza tak poprostu chciałam i tak ładnie wygląda, ale to też nie zależy tylko od WYGLĄDU Liczy się też DŁUGOŚĆ i ESTETYCZNOŚĆ 21:03, paź 16, 2013 (UTC) Kitte:3 (dyskusja) Ja popieram wszystkich, którzy są przeciw. Po prostu ten kucyk stworzył znienawidzony prze zemnie użytkownik(mam tu na myśli Darklinę). Tworzy po prostu koszmarne rysunki i kucyki. Jestem wbrew woli Darkliny przeciw. [[User:Kowalski967|''Attack Motorsport]] 05:50, paź 18, 2013 (UTC) Dyskusja o głosowaniu... : nie wiedziałam gdzie się z tym odnieść, ale może tu jest stosowniej... (?) : Uważam, że bez regulaminu głosowanie nie ma sensu. Brak zasad i obowiązujących norm '''gdziekolwiek' spisanych może się przyczynić do tego, że na kucyka miesiąca są kucyki nieodpowiednie - nie takie jakie byśmy chcieli zobaczyć, prawda? Dużo osób też twierdzi, że artykuł ma być sławny, smieszny i kolorowy... a powinno być inaczej. Nigdzie nie jest napisane, że w artykule liczy się treść i przekaz, nigdzie nie jest napisane, że musi posiadać odpowiednią długość, galerię, rozbudowaną i zilustrowaną treść czy chociażby sens. Przykro mi to stwierdzić, ale nie wszystkie kucyki są tak rewelacyjne i stosowne aby zostań mianowanym "kucykiem miesiąca" a przecież każdy artykuł do tego dąży. Myślę, że przynajmniej "Wzorowe artykuły" powinny się tu zgłaszać i takie z pozytywnymi komentarzami a nie nachalne pseudo śmieszki z nadzieją o wyższy ranking przez zlitowanie się userów. Pro po użytkowników oceniających też widzi się wiele oszustw i nieczystej gry. To boli chociażby dlatego, że źle w ten sposób inni widzą naszą wikię. Ze swojej strony proszę administrację lub osoby do tego powołane o dodanie tak niezbędnego regulaminu oraz praw głosujących. Być może się pomyliłam i to już jest gdzieś spisane to proszę pokażcie mi bo nie widzę a ja być może wycofam swoją ciemną opinię na temat tej strony. : przepraszam [[Użytkownik:DASHIEEE|'Ami. ']] 19:24, paź 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Owszem Ami, masz całkowitą rację. Co było złego w regulaminie Leny? Teraz wygląda to tak "Zrobię artykuł, dodam ramkę, by ładnie wyglądał, bo i tak nie ocenia się treści, a sam wygląd". Ponadto nie widzę nic złego w zasadzie, że zgłaszany artykuł powinien mieć przynajmniej 10 tysięcy bajtów, ale mniejsza. Magdziaa (dyskusja) 14:58, paź 17, 2013 (UTC) ::W regulaminie Leny nie było nic złego, ale był on Leny , a ona odchodząc na Brony wiki zdecydowała zabrać go ze sobą i poprosiła o usunięcie go z tej wiki, bez jej zgody nie można z niego korzystać. Dlatego tez musicie wymyślić sobie własny regulamin. ::AgnessAngel (Tablica) 12:02, paź 18, 2013 (UTC) ::